


Day 2 - Daddy Kink and Lingerie

by Miscellaneousmando



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lingerie, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneousmando/pseuds/Miscellaneousmando
Summary: Day 2 of Kinktober - daddy kink and lingerie with Jack Daniels
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950001
Kudos: 24





	Day 2 - Daddy Kink and Lingerie

“Why, aren’t you just the sweetest lil thing, babygirl,” Jack whistled, eyes drinking your form, sultry and dark. You blushed and ducked your head down, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. Your hands tapped against your thighs, resisting the urge to reach up and cover yourself.

“Only for you, daddy,” you replied, trying your best to look as innocent as possible, shifting your weight from leg to leg––Jack groaning at the title you had given him. You had put on your newest set of lingerie on the moment Jack called and told you about how long his day had been, lamenting about the stress and fatigue that overtook him during his case debriefing. Later on, you found him resting on the couch, nursing a little more than a generous shot of whiskey in his hand.

“C’mon now, babygirl. Sit on daddy’s thigh n’ tell him what you’d like,” Jack purred. He took a quick swig from his crystalline glass before placing it down on the table next to the half drained bottle that bore his own name. Shifting in his seat, Jack spread his legs wide, patting his knee in invitation. Baiting you.

All confidence you _thought_ you had flew out the window, your brain short wiring, legs moving on their own accord. Shuffling up to Jack, you slotted his knee between your thighs before bringing yourself down to a sitting position. He hummed in approval, clenching his thigh to give you a hard surface to rock against. 

“That’s it, honey.” You bit your lip to suppress the sinful moans that threatened to spill over at just the tiniest instance of praise. The drag of Jack’s denim and the friction of your lacy panties worked wonders against your clit––a dark stain growing on Jack’s knee as you humped and grinded towards your release, clenching around nothing. All the tight, burning tension that built up with your impending orgasm seemed to begin to unravel, your lips parting to consolidate with your airy moans and pants.

But it never came.

You whined as Jack pushed you off him, your hands falling to his chest to keep yourself steady. His fingers looped around the thin band of your panties, tearing them clean in half before tossing them to the side. Arousal shot to your core, and you swore you could have came just from that, a moan escaping you. His hands came back up to grab yours, but you were quicker than that, immediately reaching down to fumble with his belt. His hips raised just enough so you could help him let his cock, already wet and coated with precum, spring free from its tight confies.

Guiding you forward, you hovered above Jack’s lap, positioning him against your entrance. The stretch as you sunk down tore a gasp from your lungs, your walls clenching around him instinctively. Jack growled beneath you, his fingers digging into the plump flesh of your ass.

“F-Fuck, you stretch me so much––so good, daddy,” you whimpered. 

Jack snarled, his grip on you tightening as he began to piston his hips up into you roughly––cock beating against your cervix without mercy, your lips parted in an endless moan. He withdrew his hands from your ass, moving up to cup your clothed breasts, teasing your taut nipples through the sheer fabric. But it wasn’t enough for him; Jack barely flexing his muscles as he shredded your bra in half, tossing it to the side in a useless heap with your panties. You tried to scold him, but Jack silenced you with his tongue, wrapping it around your nipple and lapping at your breast.

Your fingers grabbed and curled around tufts of his chocolate brown locks, tugging at the very roots to keep yourself from crumpling against him. Jack indulged in your disheveled state, calloused thumb snaking down to rub and swirl around your neglected clit––sparks of pleasure pushing you over the edge.

“Fuck, daddy,” you cried out, hips jerking against his as you came hard around him, walls fluttering and clenching tightly as you rode out your orgasm. Jack groaned in approval, finishing inside of you with a grunt a few moments later. He continued sloppily kissing at your neck and collarbone until you slumped against him––too tired to do much more.

The sound of heavy panting quieted down after a few moments, you reluctantly pulling yourself off of Jack’s softening cock. You managed to roll off of him, the cool leather of the couch sticking to your burning hot back. Jack smiled at you as he made himself decent, slowly bringing himself to lay next to you.

“I have to buy my babygirl some new lingerie, yeah? Would you like that, baby?” He hummed, wrapping his arms around you.

“Anything for you, daddy,” you teased, nuzzling against his neck. Jack hummed reaching for a blanket and pulling it over the both of you, letting you snuggle into and hog the entire thing. He would do anything for his babygirl.


End file.
